


Visiting Nina

by skycloud86



Series: AlexAU Series [5]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: Author's note - This is a one-shot story involving my OC Alex Myers. It is set exactly 2 years after Day Three. All characters except for Alex Myers, Sarah Henderson and Josh Papierski are property of Fox. Spoilers for Days Three, Four and Five. Originally written in 2008 and posted on FFN, this version differs slightly from the one over there.
Series: AlexAU Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193828





	Visiting Nina

**3.00am, CTU Los Angeles - Day Three**

The smoke from his gun rose, as if to carry Nina off to a possible afterlife. Jack sighed, and crouched down beside her body. He had wanted her dead for four years, and now she was, he didn't feel satisfied. _Did I expect to feel joy? Did I expect to see Teri suddenly come back to life?_ He looked at her lifeless eyes and, gently, he closed them forever. He softly stroked her cold cheek and remembered the Nina that he had loved.

Alex Myers had found them, and it was all over. His sister laid dead on the floor, and Jack had finally killed her. This was a bittersweet moment for Alex. He, like Jack, knew two Ninas - one had been his sister, a warm, friendly woman who was highly intelligent and was the pride of her family. The other, a murderous terrorist, heartless and calculating, who would take lives in a second. He looked at the Nina on the floor and couldn't decide which Nina it was.

**4.30am, Morgue, CTU Los Angeles - Day Three**

Alex was alone in the morgue. He was sat next to Nina's body, silently remembering her. He hadn't cried, but tears had fallen from his eyes. He looked at her face, which was grey and showed no sign of the lively woman it belonged to. A small part of him wanted her to wake up, to be the Nina he loved again. Knowing that this was impossible, he slowly placed the sheet back over her face, and walked out of the morgue. _Never look back, Alex. Just keep walking, and leave the past in the past._

**15.00pm, St John's Episcopalian Church, Los Angeles - 2 weeks after Day Three**

Hardly anyone came to the funeral. Jack was a surprising attendee, but Alex felt that he was there for him, and not for his sister, whilst even Tony and Michelle had come. Josh Papierski and Sarah Henderson from CTU Chicago also attended. Alex remembered Teri's funeral a few years before. So many people had come to it, and he could even remember, word for word, what he said about Teri after Jack had invited him to speak. Now he had lost someone, he wanted Jack to repay the favour.

 _He wants me to speak about Nina?_ Jack asked himself. He remembered asking Alex the same thing four years ago, and decided that he would. He went up to the front, cleared his throat and began to speak."Nina was a woman of many layers, and she did a lot in her short life. She was lucky in that she was intelligent and successful, and was popular. I won't forget the day I first met her, because for many years she became a close friend and confidant. I will mourn her, and I will miss her".

**16.00pm, CTU Los Angeles - 3 months after Day Three**

_She did what?!_ Alex was astounded. Driscoll had just fired Jack over the whole heroin affair. Alex also assumed that Nina's murder played no small part in it either. As Jack walked out of CTU for what could very well be the last time, Alex couldn't help but feel depressed. After all Jack had done, this was his reward? Being fired? He didn't blame Driscoll for firing Jack - _she probably felt she had to_ \- but didn't she take his actions over the past year into account?

**17.30pm, St John's Episcopalian Church Graveyard, Los Angeles - 1 year after Day Three**

He visited her almost every Sunday and on events such as her birthday and the anniversary of her death, which had occurred exactly 1 year before. He sighed as he laid the flowers down on the grave. He looked at the simple white gravestone, engraved with black lettering. It read "Nina Myers, 1975-2004. Asleep forever". He fought the urge to cry - he hated crying when he came to see her - and stood there in silence for a while. As he left, he never looked back. If he did, he would have seen someone else visit Nina.

**2.00pm, CTU Los Angeles - 1 year, 1 week after Day Three**

_Poor Erin_ , Alex thought. Erin Driscoll, the Special Agent in Charge at CTULA, had obviously had another difficult night with her daughter, Maya. The kid had been diagnosed with schizophrenia when she was a small child, and often had episodes. Alex looked around at the office. The building had been given a renovation in the past few months, and it now looked far brighter and bigger. Alex wondered if they had done it to wipe away memories of Jack and Nina, one having been fired, and the other being dead.

**9.00am, St John's Episcopalian Church Graveyard, Los Angeles - 1 year, 6 months after Day Three and 2 hours after Day Four**

Alex had just another one of those days. It had been a tragic day, and one he wanted to forget. Yet again, lives had been lost, both because of terrorists and inside CTU. He wondered what Nina would have done if she had been here, if she hadn't turned out to be a mole. He often had thoughts like that, and often they depressed him, mainly because they reminded him of the old Nina. He stood at the grave and told her of the events of the past 24 hours, commenting on various incidents. He knew that Nina wouldn't have known people like Erin, Curtis or Edgar, but he talked about them as if Nina had considered them old friends. When he came to the end, and told her of Jack's death, he spoke in hushed tones, respectful of Jack. He knew that he would miss Jack, and felt as if the events of a year and a half ago had just rushed back into his life.

**13.00pm, St John's Episcopalian Church Graveyard, Los Angeles - 1 year, 10 months after Day Three and 4 months after Day Four**

It had happened again! For the past few days, bunches of flowers were being left on Nina's grave. He didn't mind that someone else was visiting her, but he had no idea who the visitor was, and he was curious. He thought that it could have been Tony and Michelle, but when he talked to them about it, they said they hadn't visited her since the 1st anniversary. He decided that the next time he came to visit her, that he would leave a letter for the mystery person, in the hope that they would get in touch.

**17.00pm, St John's Episcopalian Church Graveyard, Los Angeles - 1 year, 10 months, 1 week after Day Three, and 4 months, 1 week after Day Four**

The mystery visitor had taken the letter, but no reply was left, nor did they get in touch. Alex was disappointed. He had told the visitor in his letter that he would be at the grave at this time, and he had been there for an hour. He decided that the visitor just didn't want to see him, and left.

**14.00pm, St John's Episcopalian Church Graveyard, Los Angeles - 2 years after Day Three, 6 months after Day Four**

_They're here!_ Alex noticed that the visitor was there. It appeared to be a woman of average height, but he couldn't tell who it was. He walked slowly towards her, hoping that he didn't spook her. He stopped a few feet behind her and said,"Hello, I'm Alex Myers". The woman seemed to jump slightly before she slowly turned around and looked at Alex. _Chloe?!_

"You're the visitor, Chloe?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes at such an obvious statement.

"Apparently, yeah". She held a bunch of flowers in her hand. They were the same kind that the visitor always left.

"I didn't know you knew her, Chloe," Alex stated a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I didn't," came the curt reply.

"Then why do you visit her, Chloe?" he queried. he was even more curious now that he knew the identity of the visitor.

"For him," Chloe said. Her voice sounded anxious, as if she was saying something she knew she shouldn't.

"Who is he?" Alex asked, much to Chloe's displeasure. She turned around and was about to leave, before Alex touched her shoulder gently. As she turned around, her eyes began to well.

"You can't tell anyone, Alex!" she warned. She knew he could be trusted, but she didn't like being the one to betray the trust of one of her friends.

"I swear that I won't even tell Nina when I visit her," he said, quite seriously.

"It's Jack. He's alive, and he needs the world to know he's dead. I can't tell you anymore, Alex". Alex was stunned. He had been to Jack's funeral, comforted Kim when she broke down in the middle of CTU. He had even visited Jack's grave whenever he could. As Chloe placed the flowers on Nina's grave and walked off, Alex whispered.

"I don't need to know any more".


End file.
